1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exhaust manifold systems and more particularly to a dual chambered turbine housing constructed to provide gas flow direction and volume changes while minimizing turbulence in that gas flow to maximize the energy available in that gas flow to turn a turbine wheel of an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor.
2. Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement in manifold systems for passing exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine to drive or turn a turbine wheel of an exhaust gas driven air compressor, that provides an inlet flow of air under pressure to an intake manifold of a gasoline or diesel engine turbo system. Heretofore, arrangements for transferring exhaust gases to an inlet side of a turbine housing volute have generally involved pipes that are bent to fit within the space or area available in an engine compartment and have accordingly ignored losses as are incurred through a creation of turbulence at sharp bends and flange type couplings of pipes transferring exhaust gas.
Further, most earlier systems have utilized separate inlet exhaust lines leading from, respectively, the engine exhaust manifold to the turbine inlet and from that turbine to the vehicle exhaust system. Unlike such separate line systems, an earlier patent by the present inventor entitled "Double Chambered Exhaust Manifold", U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,986, issued May 7, 1985 shows both inlet and exhaust lines in a single manifold. This patent consolidated inlet and exhaust lines in such a single manifold to minimize the space taken up by the device within the engine compartment and utilized marman and flange type couplings. Like earlier single line exhaust gas transfer arrangements, this earlier single manifold system did not minimize creating of turbulence by avoiding sharp bends in the lines. Additionally, where earlier exhaust transfer lines and manifolds have generally employed flange and bolt type couplings or like arrangements that tend to create turbulence at their junctions, the present invention provides telescoping couplings of inlet and exhaust ends and an integral turbine housing, all arranged to minimize creation of turbulence. Further, unique to the present invention, the telescoping coupling of the manifold inlet chamber to a vehicle exhaust line involves a ball segment end coupling of the vehicle exhaust line for fitting into a sleeve or collar end of the manifold inlet chamber. The ball segment provides a seal with the sleeve or collar wall while allowing for some pivotal movement of that vehicle exhaust line.
Unlike earlier manifold systems the double chambered turbine housing and seal of the present invention provides an assembly that will take up a minimum of space as is available within the engine compartment and is easily mounted therein. The system of the present invention presents a first recognition of the value to operational efficiency of transferring exhaust gas with a minimum creation of turbulence and resultant energy loss. The system, to improve efficiency, includes, at an exhaust outlet chamber that is opposite to the turbine chamber, an area of large cross-section wherein the gas flow exhausted from that turbine chamber will immediately experience a large volume increase. The exhaust gas pressure is thereby proportionally lowered to provide a large differential pressure between inlet and outlet sides of that turbine chamber. This pressure differential provides a quick response of turbine system.